


Why it made sense Cersei and Jaime were Endgame (Meta)

by LionessOnTheThrone (Purrfect)



Series: GOT Metas [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meta, game of thrones meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect/pseuds/LionessOnTheThrone
Summary: A meta on Cersei and Jaime's relationship and why it made sense that they were endgame and proving that they really did love each other





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many people who say that Cersei and Jaime being endgame didn't make sense and plus the Cersei/Jaime tag on here has a lot of fics that don't belong (I'm looking at you, Braime shippers that keep tagging the pair in your fics) so I wanted to post this on here. I'll also be posting another meta on here of why it made sense that Jaime and Brienne weren't endgame. This first chapter is just the intro/index

I originally posted this before season 8 on my old tumblr, as a meta of why Cersei and Jaime would be endgame. Well, now I’m rewording it, adding to it, and posting it here since I'm proud of it and since it turns out I was right after all. This chapter is just an intro. The rest will be as follows:

Chapter 2: Analyzing the scene at the end of season 7

Chapter 3 & 4: Two Previous Estrangements Where Cersei and Jaime Got Back Together

Chapter 5: Proving The Pregnancy Plot Was Added In Just To Keep Jaime In King’s Landing Theory false

Chapter 6: Proving that pre-season 8 Jaime never stopped loving Cersei and that his feelings were not diminishing

Chapter 7: (New and something I decided to add after season 8) Proving Cersei's love for Jaime

Chapter 8: (New and wrote after season 8) Why season 8 Jaime still never stopped loving Cersei, even tho he tried to have a relationship with Brienne.

Added the first chapter.


	2. Season 7 JxC End Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analyzing the scene at the end of season 7

Jaime tells Cersei during this scene, “If the dead win they march south and kill us all. If the living win and they find out we betrayed them, they march south and kill us all.” 

Another thing he says during this argument is, “Our child will never be born if the dead come south.”

These quotes tell us that Jaime truly believes his only chance, their only chance to live, and their childs only chance is to help in this war. He does not approve at all of Cersei's plans to not send help North. He wishes to convince her that they must help in this war. She, however, refuses and he decides to leave to ride North regardless of this.

Now as for why he helps the north, in spite of the fact that he will have no armies coming with him and the north will still know they betrayed them? I believe that he believes that if he himself does help, perhaps Daenerys will show mercy to his pregnant sister. Perhaps at the moment he had also briefly contemplated going against Cersei even more and taking her armies north without her consent. Even if neither of these are the case, he had tried to convince Cersei of the need to help and instead they'd gotten into an argument. At this point, he likely felt he had no choice but to leave, and of course, most people in his situation would at that point storm out.

When Cersei then tells him "No one walks away from me." and threatens him by nodding at the mountain, their argument finally ends with him saying, “I don’t believe you." I believe this is meant at face value...he honestly didn’t believe she had any intention of killing him, and he was incredulous that she would make such a terrible threat. Of course, it was an empty threat said in anger. Cersei couldn't even kill Tyrion when given the chance, so she certainly would not kill the brother she is in love with.

To consider this scene meant that Jaime decided he was done with Cersei once and for all, or that it wasn't planned for him to ever go back to her, you would have to consider it worse than any other time they were estranged or had a major disagreement and got back together.

Which I why next, I will talk about two other major estrangements where Jaime disapproved of what Cersei did, or planned to do, yet they still found their way back to each other. I will make the case for the fact that in terms of Cersei’s actions both scenarios were actually worse. As well as that Jaime was more upset by these two incidents then he was by this here argument.


	3. The end of Cersei and Jaime's estrangement in season 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> analyzing the white sword scene in 4x10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter and the next chapter before season 8, as my way to prove that Jaime's going north in season 7 didn't mean him and Cersei were over for good. I believe the situation below with Tyrion actually upset Jaime much more than Cersei refusing to send help North.

Remember back in season four when Cersei blamed Tyrion for Joffrey’s death? She was eager to see him put to death for it. She didn’t hide this fact from Jaime either. 

Even went she went to see Jaime in the White Sword Tower scene she called Tyrion the creature that killed their mother and again made her plans against him known. When he rebutted with "Tyrion is your family." she even replied, "He's not."

In this same scene, Cersei then tells Jaime that she told Tywin about them. And, of course, we see this scene earlier in the episode. Well, when she tells Jaime this, in return Jaime just about instantly forgets about her plotting against Tyrion. 

She kisses Jaime's golden hand shortly after telling him that basically no one else and their opinions matter. Her kissing Jaime's golden hand (which previously we were shown she was having a difficult time accepting he had lost his hand) is her way of telling him she accepts him now and is ready to love him completely.

Jaime, of course, follows up by pulling her in for another kiss and shortly thereafter pushing aside the white book and makes love to her right on that table.

Of course, he shortly after went against her wishes and helped Tyrion escape later, but he did not reject Cersei for her role in attempting to see Tyrion put to death.

Jaime would not take a threat said during an argument as being worse then he would an active campaign to have their brother put to death. Jaime would not view her refusing to send help north as worse than actively plotting to have their brother killed. This scene further invalidates the assumption that he and Cersei would never get back together after the season 7 finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can think of anything additional I should add, be it to this chapter, or a subject you think I should add to a future chapter, please let me know! :)


	4. Sept Wildfire Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analyzing Jaime's reaction to the sept explosion

The other major event which is far more serious of an event and one Jaime likely would have been more upset about was Cersei's burning of the sept, which was the primary reason for Tommen's suicide. Did people really think Jaime would really see Cersei's threat or refusal to send help north as worse than this?

When Cersei blew up the sept of Baelor there were thousands of people in it, including her and Jaime's relatives, Kevan and Lancel. Well, actually Lancel was outside the sept, yet still fell victim to the wildfire. Lancel unsuccessfully tried to put out the candles burning down to set off the wildfire that would destroy the Sept and the green fire illuminated his eyes before it consumed him. Off topic, but can I just take a moment to say what a beautiful sight that was? Those eyes for a brief few seconds were even more green than regular Lannister green eyes! Sorry, that's kinda morbid. I will say though that since Lancel existed it means Jaime wasn't the stupidest Lannister.

Back to topic...Tommen's wife Margaery Tyrell was of course also in the sept. Perhaps Cersei didn't know, but Tommen was in love with Margaery or at least thought he was. However, even if he hadn't have been, to be king and have all those people die like that? He probably was afraid he would be blamed for his mother's actions. (I am pretty sure everyone knows Cersei was responsible for the blowing up of the sept). He may have also blamed himself for not anticipating that his mother would do this.

So Tommen understandably, especially with being how young he was and having just lost his wife in the sept explosion, which even if he didn't know it was his mothers doing (I think he knew though) felt suicide was the best option for him. The fact that he took his crown off before jumping leads me to also believe it wasn't just Margaery's death, but all the deaths and that he felt he had failed as king which led to his suicide.

After this back when season 6 ended I remember everyone saying that now Jaime would be done with Cersei for sure. I remember some also were arguing that Jaime didn't know Cersei was responsible for it. Well, I am pretty confident he did know and that as soon as he saw her crowned he likely figured out what she had done.

I strongly doubt Cersei tried to lie or pin it on anyone else. Remember "A lion doesn't concern themselves with the opinions of the sheep." Besides that, who would Cersei blame on it? Daenerys? She hadn't arrived in Westeros yet, so that wouldn't be an option. I'm sure she could've played it off as an accident or found someone to blame, but we have no reason to believe this as there was nothing shown to indicate this. The fact that not only did she miss her trial, but Tommen also was in the red keep with her when the explosion happened would make her story very hard to believe, especially for Jaime who knows her so well.

Furthermore, Cersei clearly was truthful with Jaime about what happened with the sept, as he knew Tommen killed himself. If Cersei were going to lie to him, she would have simply claimed Tommen died in the explosion or was murdered by the faith. So there is no reason to believe that Jaime didn't know what she did.

Of course, Jaime is affected by Cersei blowing up the sept. In the season 7 premiere, it's clear they are somewhat estranged and that he is now very wary of her. Eventually, he tells her "We never talked about Tommen." And she replies that there is nothing to talk about and that he betrayed them. (I'm assuming she means by outlawing trial by combat). He replies back that their son killed himself and he seems to have a very upset look on his face.

They remain on tense terms as Euron Greyjoy visits and Cersei dangles the prospect of marriage in front of this new visitor/threat to their relationship.

However, in season seven episode three Cersei seduces Jaime. He resists some at first, but still, in spite of the thing with the sept and this new threat of Euron Greyjoy, he gives in. She ends up giving him a bj and I'm sure a very passionate night followed. I'd also like to point out that even though they had sex, we also have some reason to believe they talked a bunch that night after sex. This is hinted at an episode later when he and Cersei are talking about Olenna Tyrell and Jaime tells her that Tyrion didn't kill Joffrey, Olenna Tyrell confessed that she did. After some brief disagreeing, Cersei eventually believes him and tells him, "I shouldn't have listened to you. She should have died screaming." This is obviously referencing an unseen conversation they must have had after their sex in episode 7x03.

Also, in episode 7x03 the next morning looks lovingly at Cersei. You can tell how happy he is that they are no longer estranged and that he has no regrets (unlike his morning-after scene in season 8 with Brienne...but we'll leave that for the anti braime meta).

So, another major disagreement/estrangement, yet it's clear neither stopped loving each other and they find their way back to each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows a meta-collection on here or anywhere that I could add this to when it's complete please let me know! Also, if you have anything negative to say, don't bother. I will delete without responding.


End file.
